


The Ladies of the House of Black

by justtoarguewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: Drabbles as a dare. This is a living document; I'll add to it as the fancy strikes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulaMcG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/gifts).



Druella Black wore her name like a flower in her hair, rather than an albatross around her neck.

They were unlucky—the Black cousins of her generation. Druella, Walberga, Terpsichore, Bexelinda. (Poor Bex had died a lanky preteen. No shield charm can match German bombs.)

In 1941, Druella’s parents moved them to Lancashire. She sent Walberga an owl every day. There she found peace, and grew into her long limbs and pointed nose.

“Nay beauty,” her spiteful grandmother had said.

Druella pursed her lips and put a little belladonna in the old cat’s tea, just enough to avenge her pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Walberga Black’s wings were clipped. Alphard fared better. She envied him—freedom, money. His refusal to marry. (Orion Black was cruelly indifferent, but kept his foot on her neck. Figuratively, sometimes literally. He owned her, after all.)

She married young, and bore sons: one who hated her, one who loved her. But she loved them both, as best she could, stifled and hamstrung.

If she thought of throttling Orion, and running off with her sons to live as a washerwoman, penniless, but with so much love… Well. She kept that mostly to herself.

She laughed when Druella sent the belladonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain refuses to spell her name with a u. i'm leaving it. she's suffered enough.


End file.
